Bad Man
by gyllians
Summary: Sehun menyadari perasaannya untuk Kris, laki-laki yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya, laki-laki yang selalu ia ikuti sejak berusia sepuluh tahun, laki-laki seleranya. KrisHun, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Sehun, Boy!Kris, 1957 words.


**Tittle : Bad Man**

**Main Casts :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Type : One-shot**

**Alert : KrisHun, Gender Switch, Girl!Sehun, Boy!Kris**

.

.

.

.

My very first M-rated fanfic. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu biasa, hari Sabtu yang sangat membosankan. Jadi, Sehun dengan semangkuk besar keripik kentang duduk di depan televisi, melihat acara-acara yang tak kalah membosankan dari hari Sabtu-nya.

Sehun mengganti _channel_ saat acara itu benar-benar terasa membosankan. Ibu jarinya berhenti bergerak saat melihat sebuah _headline news_ yang membahas tentang kericuhan di gedung senat semalam. Sehun mendelik saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di barisan paling depan, meneriaki gedung senat minta _keadilan_.

Keadaan politik sekarang memang sedang tidak stabil. Anggota senat ingin menjatuhkan perdana menteri sementara rakyat meminta pembubaran anggota senat yang _kotor_–korupsi, kolusi, orang-orang berideologi uang, Sehun tidak peduli sebenarnya.

Tapi kepeduliannya tumbuh setelah melihat _dia_ ada di depan gedung senat, ikut berdemo, _fight for justice_. Sehun tahu pria itu orang baik. Walaupun tampilannya bisa dibilang mirip berandalan dan tindakannya yang nekat mirip anak setan, pria itu punya hati malaikat.

Sehun mematikan televisinya, lalu menyambar mantel yang digantung di bawah tangga, juga sepatu _Converse_ usangnya.

"Bu, aku mau keluar sebentar," ucap Sehun sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Kemana ?" ibu berbicara dari dapur.

"Ke rumah teman. Aku pulang jam enam."

Setelah mencium pipi ibunya, Sehun berlari keluar rumah. Hatinya campur aduk. Sudah tiga bulan Sehun tidak bertemu dengan pria itu. Tiba-tiba datang dan menanyakan soal demo di depan gedung senat terdengar sangat aneh. Tapi Sehun terlalu penasaran untuk mengetahui kalau dirinya aneh.

Jadi setelah berjalan sepuluh menit, berbelok di beberapa gang kecil, dan menyeberangi sebuah jembatan, Sehun sampai di sebuah gedung tua dengan enam lantai. Bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas begitu melihat sebuah pintu di lantai enam terbuka. Lampunya juga menyala. Sehun yakin pria itu ada di dalam.

Sehun berlari menaiki tangga. Tangga beton itu tua, berlumut, dan licin. Sehun sudah biasa ke sini sejak usianya delapan tahun. Jadi, Sehun hafal betul harus berpijak dimana agar tidak terpeleset.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah tahun ke sepuluhnya berteman dengan pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Sehun berhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka. Suasananya masih sama. Ruangan bergaya _futuristik_ itu tetap rapi dan hangat walaupun dari luar kelihatan tua dan berhantu. Sehun selalu suka tatanan dan suasananya. Pria itu selalu tahu selera Sehun. Pria itu selera Sehun.

"Halo, _sunshine_," sapa pria itu begitu menyadari kalau ada cewek yang membatu di depan pintu rumahnya, _speechless_ karena melihat tubuh bagian atasnya yang terlatih.

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali begitu menyadari kalau ia sempat _bengong_ karena melihat tubuh bagian atas pria itu yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Hai, Kris," Sehun berusaha bersikap biasa.

Tapi memang hawanya yang berubah jadi tidak _biasa_, apalagi setelah mata Sehun bertemu dengan mata tajam yang terbingkai alis tebal dengan codet buatan dari pria bernama Kris itu. Hawanya asing sekaligus baru dan agak… _panas_ ?

"Masuk," Kris memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk masuk ke kamar yang merangkap jadi rumah itu. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Tunggu sebentar."

Kris melanjutkan acara mengotak-atik kamera DSLR-nya sementara Sehun menutup pintu, lalu duduk di sofa kulit yang berada tepat di sebelah meja kerja. Kris tersenyum tipis pada Sehun, lalu kembali asyik dengan kameranya.

Dada Sehun bergemuruh. Senyuman Kris membuat Sehun senam jantung karena manis luar biasa. Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Padahal, dia sudah sering berkunjung ke sini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bermain, makan, tidur bersama, semuanya sudah Sehun lakukan. Tapi untuk hari ini, setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap _biasa_, karena memang semuanya tidak _biasa_.

"Kris," Sehun membuka percakapan. "Aku melihatmu di tv."

Kris terkekeh.

"Ya, aku masuk tv," timpal Kris sambil membersihkan lensa kameranya. "Semalam."

"Iya. Berteriak-teriak di gedung senat sambil membakar ban," timpal Sehun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. "Pelipismu terluka."

"Sudah tidak sakit," Kris masih asyik dengan kameranya. "Chanyeol yang mengobati."

Mengingat Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersenyum. Cowok hiperaktif dengan senyuman super lebar itu sahabat dekat Kris. Chanyeol adalah seorang calon dokter yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk jadi musisi jalanan dan aktivis, juga berkomplot dengan Kris. Tidak heran jika Chanyeol bisa menangani luka Kris secepat itu.

"Kena pukul," Kris menatap Sehun sambil menyeringai. "Polisi sialan."

Sehun terkekeh. Kris memang anak setan. Kalau bicara sembarangan, padahal jelas-jelas ia seorang calon arsitek sebelumnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Kris mengemasi kameranya, lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Biar kutebak. Kau ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan soal kemunculanku di televisi setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu ?"

Pipi Sehun memerah.

"Kau tidak merindukan paman tuamu ini ?" tanya Kris lagi.

Sehun terkekeh, berusaha senatural mungkin walaupun hasilnya _big no_. Jelas Sehun kangen Kris. Jelas Sehun kangen paman tuanya ini.

"Kemarilah," Kris menarik lengan Sehun, mengarahkan gadis yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya itu duduk di pangkuannya. "Apa yang terjadi pada gadis paman ini sampai-sampai tidak datang ?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun sudah biasa diperlakukan Kris seperti ini sejak kecil. Hanya saja, yang kali ini terasa berbeda. Dada Sehun bergemuruh luar biasa keras, apalagi jarak wajah mereka yang tak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter. Sehun bisa merasakan telinganya berdenging.

"Sibuk sekolah," Sehun berusaha membalas tatapan Kris. "Maaf."

Kris mengusak rambut hitam Sehun.

"Tidak masalah," Kris memeluk Sehun yang berada di pangkuannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun merinding saat Kris berbisik di telinganya.

"Kris," Sehun mendorong tubuh Kris agar melepaskan pelukannya. "Jangan terlibat demo lagi."

Sehun mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Senat berisi orang-orang kejam. Mereka pasti mengendus keberadaanmu," Sehun mengelus rambut hitam cepak Kris. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan… mu."

Sehun memeluk Kris, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher tegas Kris. Terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah Kris, terlalu malu untuk mengutarakan maksudnya, terlalu malu untuk bilang kalau ia ingin Kris selalu ada di sampingnya.

Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Bisa kau ulang ucapanmu ?"

Ini yang ditakutkan Sehun. Kris hobi membuat Sehun berada di posisi _susah_.

"Tidak, Kris," Sehun mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku… aku… Oh, ayolah."

Sehun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kris terkekeh. Sehun selalu berakhir dengan merajuk jika sedang dipojokkan. Sejujurnya Kris sangat suka melihat Sehun merajuk. Tidak ada yang lebih menggemaskan dari wajah Sehun yang sedang merajuk.

"Ya, aku tahu," Kris mengangkat wajah Sehun, lalu menatap matanya.

Sehun bisa merasakan perubahan suasana di sekitarnya. Hawa itu kembali lagi, hawa yang sama saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kris setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu tadi, hawa _panas_ yang masih asing bagi Sehun.

"Kalau kau serius, _prove it._"

Suara Kris terdengar dalam dan agak.. serak ? Kris seolah menahan sesuatu. Sehun tidak tahu apa itu.

"Buktikan kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi."

Sehun mendelik saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyembul, menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mungkinkah ini sesuatu yang sering dibicarakan teman-teman cowok di kelasnya ? Mungkinkah Kris… mungkinkah ?

"Buktikan kalau kau.. mencintaiku."

Mata Sehun kian membulat. Sehun tidak tahu kalau yang ditangkap Kris adalah _itu_. Sehun hanya ingin Kris tetap di sampingnya, bukan berarti Sehun mencintainya, atau entahlah. Sehun masih belum tahu apa perasaannya. _Sticking along this guy since she was young_ membuat Sehun tidak bisa membedakan perasaannya.

Atau memang dasar Sehun-nya yang masih kekanak-kanakan, tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Sehun tidak tahu kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Kris.

Sehun terkejut saat Kris mengecup bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat penuh kasih sayang. Kris tersenyum dan jantung Sehun benar-benar berhenti berdetak–atau hanya perasaannya saja.

Ciuman pertamanya.

Diambil oleh laki-laki yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya.

Diambil oleh laki-laki yang selalu ia ikuti sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kris sambil membelai pipi Sehun.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Senang, bahagia, sedih, dan perasaan-perasaan lain yang tidak bisa Sehun namai bercampur jadi satu di dalam dadanya, hingga membuat kepala Sehun pening. Mata Sehun juga ikut berair.

Dan Sehun baru _sadar_ kalau selama ini ia mencintai Kris.

"Aku juga," Sehun menangis. "Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun memeluk leher Kris dan meraup bibir pria itu, berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Sehun benar-benar amatiran soal ciuman. Jadi, Sehun berusaha meniru apapun yang pernah diceritakan oleh teman-temannya.

Kris tersenyum di tengah ciuman mereka. Kris kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Sehun, juga membalas ciuman dari gadis itu. Jadi ia mulai mengambil alih kepemimpinan untuk membimbing Sehun. Kris bertingkah sebagai seorang pro, karena ia lebih tua, membawa Sehun pada sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

Ciuman itu mulai berubah. Erangan-erangan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir Sehun saat tangan Kris mulai mengelus punggung Sehun. Naik-turun secara acak sambil sesekali meremat pantat berisi Sehun. Rasanya aneh sekaligus menyenangkan, terutama bagi Sehun.

Kris berbuat lebih jauh, memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh gadis yang selalu menjadi _ekor_-nya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kris selalu menyeringai puas saat Sehun mengerang, bahkan mendesah, karena perbuatannya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari membuat Sehun kepayahan seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Sehun gila.

Tubuhnya seolah haus sentuhan Kris. Sejak mereka berciuman, tangan Kris meraba-raba tubuhnya, hingga Kris memasukkinya, Sehun tahu kalau ia selalu ingin Kris menyentuhnya lebih. Hanya saja, rasa malu dan gengsinya terlalu besar untuk mengungkapkan kalau ia butuh lebih.

Jadi, sekarang, Sehun sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada meja belajar Kris. Celana denim dan celana dalam hitamnya sudah raib sejak satu jam yang lalu, bra-nya juga. Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi kaos putih besar miliknya.

Kris masih di dalam, mengeluar-masukkan miliknya dari belakang, membuat Sehun mendesah tak karuan.

Kaki Sehun lemas, hampir tidak kuat berdiri kalau saja ia tidak bersandar pada meja kerja Kris. Tubuhnya berkeringat gila-gilaan. Hawa panas di sekitarnya tidak kunjung menghilang, padahal Kris sudah memasukkinya berkali-kali dan mereka juga sudah sampai berkali-kali. Sehun masih ingin Kris. Kris masih ingin Sehun.

"K-kris," Sehun meremas tangan Kris yang melingkar di perutnya. "Lebih dalam, ngghh~."

Kris menjawab dengan _kedalaman_. Kris tidak menurunkan kecepatannya, tapi diimbangi dengan usahanya untuk meraih titik terdalam Sehun dengan telak. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Sehun mendesah lebih keras saat Kris menumbuk titik itu.

Rasanya seperti dibawa terbang. Kepala Sehun terasa ringan. Kakinya melemas. Matanya berair karena rasa nikmat yang masih baru bagi Sehun.

Kris sendiri berusaha meminimalisir suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kris berusaha untuk tidak _mendesah_, menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang laki-laki yang pro dalam urusan seperti ini. Bukan berarti Kris sudah pernah melakukannya, hanya saja Kris lebih tua dari Sehun. Sepuluh tahun cukup membuat Kris merasa yakin dia lebih berpengalaman dari gadis yang baru saja jadi miliknya ini.

Kris menggeram sebagai pengalihan desahannya. Ini juga pengalaman pertamanya dan Sehun benar-benar luar biasa. Sehun mencengkeramnya dengan sangat kuat. Sehun memberikan sensasi aneh dan menyenangkan. Sebenarnya Sehun terlalu nikmat untuk tidak _didesahkan_.

Tapi ego Kris masih besar. Kris masih ingin terlihat berwibawa.

"K-kris," Sehun lagi-lagi mencengkeram tangan Kris. "Aku–aku–"

Sensasi itu datang lagi. Darah berpacu dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju kewanitaan Sehun. Gadis itu mendesah kian keras. Tubuh bagian bawahnya menginginkan Kris _lebih_. Sehun hampir sampai.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang," Kris menciumi tengkung Sehun. "Bersama."

Kris menambah kecepatannya sementara Sehun tergerak untuk bergerak berlawanan arah. Kepala Sehun kembali pening. Rasanya lebih nikmat jika _berlawanan arah_. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Sehun tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Aku shh–sampai."

Sehun mendesah panjang sementara Kris menggeram dalam. Mereka sampai bersama-sama, meninggalkan kehangatan di tubuh Sehun.

"Terima kasih," bisik Kris sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

Sehun tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya lelah luar biasa. Jadi, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Jangan berdemo lagi. Jangan terlibat lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Kris," ucap Sehun lirih.

Kris tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak berdemo lagi. Tapi, aku berjanji untuk tetap hidup dan tetap di sampingmu."

Sehun ikut tersenyum. Sebagaimanapun Sehun memaksa, Kris tidak bisa dicegah. Kris terlalu baik untuk mengabaikan nasib rakyat yang terkatung-katung karena segrombol iblis yang menamai diri mereka anggota senat.

Jadi Sehun membiarkan Kris untuk tetap terlibat. Dan Sehun juga membiarkan Kris ketika ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya lagi setelah istirahat beberapa menit, sesi berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

Review, please? :)


End file.
